


Fredbear And Friend: Expression Of Love (unaired)

by badmoon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Love, Making Love, Romance, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmoon/pseuds/badmoon
Summary: they are a cute couple and it was going to happen.





	Fredbear And Friend: Expression Of Love (unaired)

Spring and Fredbear were at her house cleaning up her lab. There were piles of stuff she had gathered over the years that she really didn't need.  
"Fredbear, I still need that," Spring said plainly. She had told him she needed everything. She didn't want to get rid of any of it.  
Fredbear laughed, "You haven't used it in years and... " He put it in the trash pile. "You have a new one."  
She crossed her arms and pouted. "I can still use it for part."  
Fredbear shook his head. He had noticed recently how grown up she had become. She was no longer the small bunny he met all those years ago, alone, with no one to care for.  
She had confessed her love for him. And everything about her change. The light and shadows seem to hit her differently. Her voice became more lovely, her laugh musical. She smell so sweet. And she was so much softer and warmer.   
He had realized her felt the same way and kissed her, and it was wonderful, but he wanted more, so much more.  
He found himself walking towards her. He body feeling heavy with desire. He could almost imagine what he wanted to do to her.  
Spring looked at him frighten. She almost couldn't understand the hunger in his eyes. He let very low growling sound. She wasn't ready for this, but yet, she was.  
She tried to kept still even though she wanted to run. He wouldn't hurt her. He would never proposely hurt her.   
Fredbear put his arms around her and held her quivering body. He spoke quietly to her. "If you say no, I will wait."  
"Fredbear," she smiled weakly. "Yes." She kissed him. It felt like the first time again. She began to relax. Her fears melting way.  
He let out a growling chuckle. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.   
She looked at him, still partly not understanding what was going on. He was smiling. She became aware how pointed his teeth were, the strength of his arms. How tiny and fragile she was compared to him.  
She shook away all the bad thoughts. She reminded herself that she loved him and interspecies relationships were normal. That what was about to happen was perfectly normal.  
He lay her on to the bed. He looked down at her. A strip of sunlight ran across her mouth as if signaling what he should do next. He kissed her.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Their kiss slowly became deeper, fuller.  
He pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He explore her mouth.   
She copied him. Her hands began to wonder down his arms, and on to his chest.   
He drew back from the kiss. He grabbed her bow and ripped it off. He kissed and nuzzled her neck.   
She groaned. It made things lower in her body react. "Fredbear?"  
He ran a hand down her body. He used his thumb and started rubbing through the fur on her chest. He found her nipple. He quickly moved down and started licking her chest. And massaged her breast.   
Her body felt heavier and hotter. Her heart was bounding and her breathing was heavier. The way Fredbear made her feel was worse. She wanted him so badly she almost couldn't take it.  
She wrapped a leg around him and started rubbing herself against his leg.  
She rolled them over suddenly. She straddled his waist.  
Fredbear looked up at her surprised. "You want to stop?"  
Spring shook her head. "No, I don't want to stop." She looked away blushing. "I was just...stopping myself from hurrying things along."  
Fredbear pulled her down and kissed her. "You're not." He grabbed and squeezed her butt.   
"In that case." She kissed him. She reached down and rubbing him between his legs.  
Fredbear pushed her back gently and let out a shaky breath. Her touch felt good. "I now see what you mean, but it's okay." He watched her go down his body.  
Spring went down low enough and licked his growing shaft. She was afraid of what she was about to do but she knew it would feel good for him or that was what her books told her. They told her lots of things she wanted to try with Fredbear.  
She slowly put his shaft into her mouth. He moaned and threw his head back. "Oh... Yes... Spring."  
She went up and down on him slowly, carefully. He felt strange in her mouth. He tasted strange was well. She couldn't describe it.  
Fredbear carefully pushed her back onto the bed. He felt her between her legs. She was already wet.   
He shoved a finger inside her. She gasped. He worked his finger in and out of her. He added a second one.   
She moaned and squirmed for him.  
When he thought she was ready he spread her legs wide and crawled betweened them.   
Spring looked at him with fear, love and lust. "I love you."  
He smiled. "I love you, too." He pushed his way inside her.  
She bit her lip. She caressed his shoulders. She didn't want to tell him it hurt.   
Fredbear held her close. He found a slow, gentle rhythm. She was whimpering, but he knew he couldn't stop. It wouldn't hurt for long.  
It stopped hurting and Spring started enjoying what was happening. She kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. Their kiss matched his rhythm.  
The pleasure started to build inside both of them. He drew back and watched her face run through emotions. He shoved himself deep inside her and released with a growl.  
Her release follow his. She squeezed him tight and clinched her teeth.  
He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. He laughed. He didn't think it would feel this good.  
When Spring could see and gave him a questioning look. "Fredbear?"   
He laughed and hugged her. He kissed her forehead. "You're wonderful."  
Spring smiled. She cuddled with him. She knew she finally had everything she could ever want.


End file.
